Baby, It's Cold Outside
by S.J. Weasley
Summary: One-shot. Jace and Alec play in the snow. Fluffy Jalec slash. :D


"It's still snowing," Jace said, staring out the window. He and Alec were sitting in the library, and Alec was reading. Jace, however, was entirely distracted by the white, powdery substance falling outside.

Alec didn't look up from his book when he replied. "Good to know you have a firm grasp of the obvious, parabatai."

Jace rolled his eyes, but turned to Alec. "We should go play in it."

Alec looked up Jace then, his eyebrows raised. "We should do what now?"

"Play in it," Jace repeated, standing up and walking over to Alec. He grabbed his parabatai's hand and pulled him up, the book in Alec's hand falling to the floor with a thud. Alec looked desperately back at his chair next to the fire as Jace yanked him farther and farther away from it.

"Jace, really, its too cold outside. I don't want to get sick-"

"That is possibly the worst excuse I have ever heard," Jace chided, stopping at the door and pulling Alec's jacket on him. Alec tried to move his arms so Jace couldn't complete this action, but Jace raised his eyebrows. "I will pin you to the ground and force it on you."

After a moment of deliberation, Alec sighed and allowed Jace to pull the jacket on him, feeling like a child. But Jace seemed to like dressing him, and he could hardly deny him anything.

Jace zipped up the jacket and grabbed Alec's scarf, wrapping it around his parabatai's neck. After pulling Alec's hood over his head, Jace began to work on his own clothes while Alec pulled on his boots and gloves.

Once they were both ready, Jace grabbed Alec's hand and pulled him outside, where they immediately tripped and fell face first into three feet of snow.

Jace sputtered and was quickly on his feet, helping Alec up. "I think I underestimated the depth of the snow."

"I think you did," Alec agreed. There was a long pause before the two burst out laughing, and Alec felt himself get hit with a snowball.

He gasped, and Jace laughed, beginning to run further into the backyard. Alec picked up a pile of snow and rolled it, chasing after Jace and smacking him in the back of the head with it. Jace retaliated immediately, and soon they had built forts and were pelting each other with snowballs.

"FOR CAMELOT!" Jace yelled, laughing as he ran past his fort and towards Alec's. Alec hurriedly began throwing snowballs at him in an attempt to keep him at bay, but it didn't work. Jace tackled him to the ground, sitting on top of his stomach. Alec sucked in air, his laughter and Jace's weight keeping it in short supply.

"Say 'Jace Wayland is a sex panther'," Jace demanded, and Alec shook his head, still laughing. "Say it! Say it now!"

Between fits of laughter, Alec repeated, "Jace Wayland is a sex panther."

"Louder," Jace said in a sing song voice, grinning.

"Jace Wayland is a sex panther!"

"I can't hear you," Jace insisted, enjoying this a little too much.

"JACE WAYLAND IS A SEX PANTHER!" Alec yelled, and Jace laughed.

"You bet I am," he murmured, switching his position so he was laying on top of Alec. Alec sucked in a breath.

"Jace... what are you doing?" Alec asked, his body shaking slightly. He was thankful that, if Jace asked, he could blame it on the cold.

Jace just smiled. "What I want to."

Then Jace was kissing him, and Alec felt like he couldn't move for the first few seconds. But then he was kissing Jace back, his hands reaching up rest on Jace's neck. After a few long moments, Jace pulled back, his body shaking more than Alec's. Alec couldn't be sure if it was from the cold.

"I'm so annoyed," Jace admitted with a frown. Alec blanched.

"Oh... Why?" he asked, bracing himself. He felt like he'd done something wrong.

"_All this time_, you've loved me, and I haven't been able to admit that I love you too. If I had just manned up, we could have been doing _that _all this time."

Alec laughed breathlessly, his head swimming. "Well, there's no sense in wasting time now."

Jace looked back at Alec and smiled. "No. No there isn't."

On that note, Jace proceeded to make up for lost time by kissing Alec senseless.


End file.
